Son of Neptune
by BlueLoveDove
Summary: Percy Jackson wakes up to find himself chained up in a dungeon. He has no recollection of his past or where he came from. Percy knows he doesn't belong here, but has been sent here out of his own free will.
1. Chapter 1: Prisoner

**I**

**Prisoner**

**Percy**

I heard footsteps in the distance getting louder and louder. "What should we do with him Reyna?" A male voice said. His voice sounded husky and in pain. "Lupa has instructed that we watch the prisoner till she has arrived." She said. I was guessing that she was Reyna. I was chained up and had been stripped down to just my pants. My jeans were badly ripped and I was freezing. I had been chained up to a wall for hours, maybe days. I could feel my strength slowly draining away. It took all my strength just to look up. I saw two people standing guard and wearing armor, the girl, Reyna stared at me, and then looked away. I tried to speak, but no words came out. My throat was too dry. They both were armed with swords and shields. For some reason this didn't make me nervous. I looked around at where I was. I was held prisoner in a dungeon. There was a horrible stench in the air that was unbearable and smelled like sewer water. The floor was made up of loose, moist dirt. Water had fallen through the roof which made puddles of mud. The walls were made of stones, unevenly placed one on top of the other, yet it still held firm. Moss had grown everywhere. It was very dark but a little light seeped in from the small gaps that some of the stones made. I could tell the sun was setting. The chains around my feet and wrist were heavy and rusted. Just looking at them my mouth taste bitter of metal. Surprisingly, there were no bars, if i slipped out of the chains, then i could escape. I was thinking of a plan, distract the guards to leave. I knew by one look at them, i couldn't beat them in a fight. Then I heard a clanking and looked up. The guards stood at attention and both said, "He has awakened."

I squinted to try to see who was there. Everything passed the guards was as black as night. I could feel a presence there though, staring at me. "Who are you?" The voice said. It sounded very alluring, but also made my skin creep. I could definitely tell that is was a female. Two dark blue, glowing eyes appeared. She came closer. It was a wolf. She was probably 7 feet tall. A black aura surrounded her and was slowly starting to fade. That explained the total darkness. "Answer me, demigod." She said. "I-i-i a-am Percy Ja-ackson." I said. My throat was to dry so every word that came out sounded like a dying horse. "He hasn't had anything to eat or drink, nobody will allow him food." Drew said. "I have ordered it that way, go get him a cup of water. That is all he needs to speak." The wolf said. Drew came back and poured the water in my mouth. I could feel all of my energy coming back. My throat was still extremely dry though. "M-m-more." I begged. The wolf seemed annoyed but she allowed it. Again, Drew came back and poured the water into my mouth. I felt a lot better, but not 100%. "Now I will ask once more and you will answer clearly this time. What is your name?" The wolf said sounding angry. "My name is Percy Jackson." I said. I had the strength to stand up now, but the chains weren't long enough. **_WATER_**_.. _My mind told me water, think water. I did and i could feel there was a lot of water under the dungeon. A gut feeling pulled at my stomach and a burst of water spouted out making everything wet. Water was falling on me and i could feel all of my energy coming back to me, but there wasn't even a drip of water on me. I ignored it. NOW i felt 100% better. I broke the chains that were around me and pulled a pen out of my pocket and clicked it. A sword appeared in my hand that was named Riptide, one of the few things that i remembered. I looked at the guards. They were surprised for a second but immediately had there weapons in there hands, ready to fight. I picked up the water and forced all of it at Drew. The girl, Reyna came at me. Every strike she took i blocked. I went at her and cut her up a bit. Then i pushed her to the ground. I ran towards the she-wolf ready to stab her. Right when i was about to strike, she smirked and pushed me on the ground with her paw. Her face was right in front of mine. Her eyes were intense and i felt her looking into my soul. She growled and snapped her teeth. I just stared at her, completely calm. Breathing hard and loud. She took her paw off and was walking away. I heard Reyna yell behind me. I immediately turned around and parried her attack. This girl just wouldn't give up. Each time i would knock her down but she wouldn't stop. I was starting to get really annoyed. Finally i grabbed her sword and stuck it in the ground. I held my sword to her throat and forced her to go against the wall. I could see Drew in the corner of my eye starting to wake up. They made eye contact and Drew quickly grabbed his sword and charged at me. I was ready to attack him too, but before he could attack, the she-wolf yelled, "Stop. Reyna, Drew, go back to your training. You are dismissed." Reyna glared at me and stormed out. I could tell she wasn't used to loosing. On the other hand, Drew looked at me in amazement and couldn't care less that i had just knocked him out.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Test

Thanks for all the nice review! Hopefully you guys will think the same about chapter 2! :D

* * *

**II**

**The First Test**

**Percy**

The wolf stared at me very closely. Darkness was surrounding the wolf again and soon all i could see were her glowing eyes. Everything went black. I had to leave this place.

Every bone in my body was telling me that i did not belong here. There was mumbling outside. "He is a lost soul and has great power. If he gets into the wrong hands, he

could be used as a dangerous weapon. We will train him here and teach him our ways. Keep a close eye on him." I could definitely tell that it was the wolf. I had to leave here.

Now, before it was too late. _Don't go Percy, you play a very important role in all of this. Stay_. Someone was talking to me , but who? Did they know who I was? I needed

answers. My whole life was a blur and i felt very uncomfortable. I was a stranger to myself. How could I find this person? My thoughts were interrupted by a girl. "Hello Percy,

you can come outside you know." She had a beautiful British accent. Her voice had a sing-song tone to it and sounded smooth and comforting. I went outside.

"My name's Filipa." She held out her hand to shake mine. Man, she was gorgeous. Her hair was medium length and wavy. It was a chocolatey brown color and was blowing in

the wind. Her hazel eyes looked full of excitement and wonder. She was wearing a purple tank top and some shorts along with some running shoes. "Hi." I said and shook her

hand. "Lupa told me to keep a close eye on you, so don't do anything suspicious. One wrong decision can end your life." We walked about two minutes and ended up in front of

an amphitheater. It looked just like the ones from Roman Times, and was also made of stone. A teenage boy stood there waiting. He was asian. Sweat was dripping from his

spiky, black hair. His face shape was round and and he had that smile that girls drooled over. He had thin eyes that were a dark brown color. He was wearing a purple shirt that

was the same shade as Filipa's tank top. "Hey Filipa." He smiled and winked at her. "Percy this is Romulus, i'll have to go now." She shot him a piercing stare (by the way,

really pulled it off). What was that about? She walked into the amphitheater. "So you must be the new guy. You shouldn't get to comfortable here," He sized me up, "By the

looks of it, you won't even pass the first test." He seemed annoyed by me. "We'll see about that." I said. Romulus walked in the amphitheater. "Wait! What test?" I yelled at

him, but he was already gone. A group of kids were going in the amphitheater as well, I decided to follow. It was a small amphitheater. The seats were surrounding the floor in

an oval shape. It was made for about 200, or 100 people. Maybe smaller. Above, all the seats were full. The she-wolf, Lupa was in the middle of the arena. All eyes were fixed

on me. "A new demigod has arrived. He must prove himself worthy or unworthy to join us. The 1st test will start shortly. As always, the daughters of Venus have offered to

help prepare the demigod for battle." Lupa quickly walked away. A group of girls came down from the seats above and were walking towards me. I could hear whispering and

laughs from them. One girl stepped forward. "Hi Percy, I'm Aliea," she sighed, "where did you get such beautiful eyes?" She had that typical all american girl look, blonde hair

and blue eyes. She wore a purple t-shirt and some skinny jeans. What was with all the purple? "I don't remember." I said awkwardly. I heard her whisper to her friends "I

hope he passes the tests. It would be such a shame if he died." Die? Ok, i had to leave. I looked up. Lupa was nowhere in sight, and everyone seemed busy. It's now or never.

_NO! You mustn't go! _It was that voice again. Somehow, it convinced me to stay. Aliea and her sisters walked me to a room under the seats. "We've already picked out what

you'll wear and your weapon. I hope you can fight." One of the girls said.

There was loud cheering that echoed throughout the arena. The clothes i had gotten were the same as everyone else. Purple t-shirt and some jeans. I put on my clothes and

armor. When i picked up the gladius, it didn't feel right. Something was wrong. I pulled out Riptide, clicked it and went out. Above, in the sky, the sun had moved right above

the arena, scorching down on me. This is how i was going to die. Before any attack, the sun will have already burned me to ashes. I studied the arena a little more. A big

tented area was in the seats. The drapes were purple, same shade as everyones shirt. It was completely black inside and all i could see were Lupa's glowing eyes. They were

watching me as i walked to the center. There was a loud howl that echoed through out the whole amphitheater. I could feel the vibrations, shake the ground. Everyone got

quiet. Lupa emerged from the tent. I could clearly see her now. She had dark purple fur, so dark, it was almost black. Her head and shoulders were both held had never seen

an animal that looked so threatening in his life (She was the only animal he'd seen, so technically of course she would be, but you get my drift.) "For the first test, Percy

Jackson will have to duel the children of Mars." Lupa shouted. There was a loud gasp in the crowd. Filipa stood up, "Lupa, you aren't serious? No first test should be this hard."

Lupa snarled. "It has already been decided. Let the test begin." All of them? How many were there? Yep, i was definitely going to die. Two doors opened in front of me. A girl

and boy walked out. The girl was very pale, tall, and looked athletic. She had bleach blonde hair and had pulled it back into a ponytail. Her eyes were a faded purple. She had a

long, thin face and broad shoulders. Again with the purple shirts. With it, she wore some sweat pants that scrunched to her knees. The boy was about 5 9' and very tan. You

could tell that he worked out a lot. It seemed like his muscles were going to bust out of his shirt and armor. He had dark brown hair that covered his eyes. Occasionally he

would jerk his head to get his hair out of his face. His eyes were dark blue, almost the same color as Lupas'. Behind me, someone yelled, "FOR ROME!" I turned around. Wow….

there were about twelve of them, weapons in there hand, ray to pulverize me. A boy came up to me and tried to stab me. Before he could, i already cut him on his arm and he

fell. The next attack, three girls backed me into 3 other people. I was surrounded. I could see them attacking me. It was like i had eyes behind my head. Someone behind me

tried to slice my head off, i ducked and they ended up cutting a girl's cheek. The girl yelped and tried to attack me from my feet. I jumped up and used the other end of my

sword to knock her in the eye. She retreated. I got another 3 down, but then the girl with the bleach blonde hair snook up behind me and disarmed me. She quickly held her

sword to my throat and was pushing me back. I bumped into the guy that had been standing next to her and he quickly wrapped it around my neck, with the point right under

my chin, positioned like the girl had it earlier. Everybody in the crowd cheered and the children of Mars cheered along as well. They were distracted. I quickly got my elbow and

used all my strength and jabbed it into his stomach. He made a strange oof sound and backed away. The girl quickly came out me and stabbed me in my stomach. I shut my

eyes. I was a goner. Even if this didn't kill me, i would be too weak to fight. There was a loud OMG from the crowd. I opened my eyes. The girl was looking at my stomach, eyes

wide open. I looked down only to find her sword, shattered into a million pieces at my feet. My stomach was completely fine, not even a single scratch. What had just

happened? I could hear someone coming up behind me. I quickly turned around and punched him in the face. He was knocked out, and had a nose bleed. The girl in front of

me screamed and was attacking 10x harder. I deflected her every move, before i could even attack, she passed out from exhaustion. That was probably her boyfriend or

something. 3 more left. They were all standing looking at each other nervously. "Well? Which one of you is first?" I yelled. One came at me and cut me on my leg. I fell to my

knees and could see the kid smile. My head started throbbing and i was loosing energy. I almost passed out, i remembered the time in the dungeon. _Think water. _That gut

feeling came back. It was tugging at my stomach. I heard the sound of a wave crashing down, and i was submerged in water. My energy started all coming back to me. I

opened my eyes. The amphitheater was filled with a water level of 6 feet high. I looked around, and all the children of Mars were passed out. The tugging feeling was going

away, along with the water. Everyone's eyes in the seats were wide open, and there mouths open. There were coughs, all the children of Mars were waking up. "Perseus

Jackson, you have passed the first test." She said with distaste. "Abarus, take them to the infirmary." She barked.

* * *

**Spoilers for Chapters later on~**

**Does Piper feel something for Percy?**

**What will Jason do when he sees Reyna?**

**How will the camp react when Annabeth and the others arrive.**

The next two chapters will be in Annabeth's point of view. Review and tell me what you think of Chapter 2 :D


	3. Chapter 3: Take Off

**This chapter is a little shorter than the others and is written in Annabeth's point of view. Hope you guys like it. Tell me what you guys think. Review!**

* * *

**III**

**Take Off**

"Annabeth?" Leo Valdez shouted. I quickly wiped my tears away and went outside. He saw me and smiled. "Guess What?" "What?" I said. My nose was a little stuffy. "You

alright?" He said. "Yes, I'm fine," I said annoyed, i didn't like people asking me if i was fine. Ever since Percy disappeared, it seemed like i've been asked that same question a

million times every single day. "What is it?" "The Argo II is just about finished. I just need to add a few things and then i think we'll be ready to go. You should start packing."

He grinned. After hearing that, i thought i would die of excitement. After so long, i would get to see my boyfriend, Percy Jackson. Everything would go back to normal. No more

crying myself to sleep and i would finally feel alive again. Ever since i got close to Percy, he had suddenly become my everything. When he left, nothing made sense.

Everything i did was wrong, and i couldn't concentrate on anything. After a couple of months it started getting better, but only a little. "Okay, thanks. I'll go tell Jason and

Piper." I knew exactly where they were. Ever since we got back, around the afternoon they would go and walk in the woods by the river. I always felt so envious of them, they

were together and seemed so happy. After Percy was back with me, I knew that would all change. I kept walking, following the river and spotted them. They both looked into

each others eyes and smiled. "Ah hem." I coughed. Jason turned to face me. I could tell both of them were disappointed. It made me feel good, sadly. "Just wanted to let you

guys know that the Argo II is basically done. Leo says we should all start packing." "Seriously? That's great!" Jason said. I could tell he was excited to go the Roman camp.

"Yea." Piper said glumly. Jason didn't seem to notice and jogged back to the camp. Poor Piper. "Hey, you okay? You don't seem that excited." I said. "I know… it's just.." She

looked up in the sky and i saw a tear run down her cheek. "I know Jason has a girlfriend there, waiting." "How can you be so sure. I bet you're just being paranoid." I said.

"No, I'm not. Yesterday we were hanging by the river, like we always do, it was cold and he let me borrow his jacket. We both went to our cabins and i realized i was still

wearing his jacket, so i went to his cabin and quietly opened the door, just in case he was awake and i saw him talking to the statue of Zeus in his room. God, how am i going

to tell Piper about Reyna? I really like her, but what if i see Reyna, and… Ugh, why does everything have to be so complicated…..So then i just shut the door and ran back to

my cabin. I felt like he had ripped my heart out." She looked like she was about to cry. "Hey, don't worry, the way i saw him starring at you by the river today, he cares a lot

about you, more than you think. I also admit, i once listened in on Jason and Leo's conversation and believe me, he really likes you, every thing he said was about you. Leo

was getting really annoyed and threatened to barbecue him." I laughed. "I guess you're your right." She smiled and laughed along with me. We both went back to the camp

and started packing for the trip.

I heard lots of clapping outside and a loud thump. I knew that it could only be one thing. The Argo II, it was ready. My heart was beating very hard and fast. I felt like it was

going to burst out of my chest. I quickly grabbed my suitcase and walked out with a big smile on my face. "Oh my gods! Leo that looks amazing!" I said. "I no, say no more,

say no more. Well maybe just a little more." He laughed. You could hear everyone gasp and cheer. Leo looked very proud and went on the ship. I saw Jason get Piper's suitcase

and carry it on the ship. I looked at Piper and winked at her. She smiled and went on. I couldn't contain myself and i ran on the ship. I was hours away of seeing Percy. "Be

careful, all of you. Leo, don't get to proud, you must let Jason help guide the ship, he will know where to go. Farewell." Chiron smiled and stepped back waiting for us to depart.

"Okay, before we go, let my just give you a little tour showing you where things are. "Hurry!" I said. "Okay down here are the rooms. I made seven rooms, because well, in

the whole prophecy mumbo jumbo stuff it said seven demigods. They each have their own bathroom, but the kitchen and entertainment areas, etc. are all shared. And they

are down over there right pass the staircase to go above and look out. That's basically all you need to know, so lets go!" Leo sprinted up the stairs and we all followed him and

walked to the deck. Everyone waved goodbye and cheered as we headed towards the sky. Soon we were soaring in the clouds and camp half blood was no longer seen.


	4. Chapter 4: Nico

**IV**

**Nico**

-Annabeth-

"San Francisco here we come." Leo said. I grabbed my suitcase and took it to my room. It was strange, i haven't had my own room for a while. Everything was so quiet. There

was a port window over the bed. I looked out and started daydreaming about Percy. Soon i would see him in person, and not just dreams. And yes, i've been seeing him, for a

couple days in my dreams. How he's doing. Thats why i had been taking so many naps. I wanted to see Percy. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said.

"Hey Annabeth." She said.

"Hey, you okay Piper?" I said.

"Yea, yea i'm fine… It's just.." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"What is it? What happened?" I was starting to feel a little nervous, i was not good at this whole comforting thing.

"It's Jason," She sighed, "He said there's someone else." Her voice went a little high.

"Oh my gods, I'm so sorry." I felt really bad for her. If that happened with Percy i don… Once again my thoughts took over. What if Percy had found someone else? He was

probably with her right now! I couldn't bear the thought of it and started crying. Piper started crying too.

"Oh Piper, don't start crying. I'm sorry." I held back my tears and wiped them off my face. "I was just thinking about Percy."

"It's okay," she started to calm down,"I don't even know why i'm crying. He says he likes her, but since he met me he's not sure. I don't know what to too." She was about to

cry again, but held it back. We talked a little and then she went to her room. I took a nap. This time I didn't see Percy, but a wolf sleeping.

I looked at it carefully. It opened it's eyes. They were glowing blue. A darkness started swirling, and soon everything was black and all i could see were those eyes. I felt like

the wolf could see me. I felt a chill in my body. The darkness was fading and there was a loud growl. I could feel the vibrations in my feet. The ship jerked and it woke me up.

I quickly grabbed my dagger and ran up to the top. "Leo, what happened?" "Sorry about that. I'm just kind of sleepy." He said. It looked late."What time is it?" I said.

"Around 10:40." He sounded exhausted."Where are we?" "Ummm," He looked over to a map, "Kansas." "Are you sure? How can you tell by just looking at a map?" He

grinned,"This map shows the exact location where we are, and if you really want to be specific…Zoom in. We are in Franklin County, Kansas." I walked over to take a look.

"Wow, where did you get this?" "Um, i was working on the ship and sort of passed out and had this vision of me digging by the lake pulling this out. I was curious and at night

i dug this out. One of the gods must have let me know it was there. Oh, and it also tells me the location of anything, except the Roman camp." He was slowly closing his eyes.

"Leo!" I yelled. "Sorry." He rubbed his eyes. "Let's stop for now. Head down." I groaned. "You sure?" He said. "Yea." I went over the side of the ship and sat down. We landed

in a big parking lot by a gas station. "Do you smell that?" Piper said. I sniffed the air. "I think it's coming from the gas station, i'll go and get some food, i need to get off this

ship, i'm feeling sort of seasick." I walked down into the gas station. It was really hot. I felt like i was in an oven. There was a type of deli in the middle of the store with

sandwich packs and water bottles. I quickly got four and walked to the cashier. No one was there. There was a rusty bell on the counter top, i rang it and it sounded like a loud

screech. "Ah!" I covered my ears. "Are you okay?" An old lady was there. She looked about 60 and had glasses on. Her eyes were grey, like mine and looked cold. She had

that old lady hairstyle. The one that was right above the ears and curled. She wore a purple headband around her head and had peace sign jewelry on. There was a button

that said save the planet pinned on her dress. It was more like a robe though. She had that whole hippy thing going on. "I'm fine." I said.

"What is a young girl like you doing here so late at night?" She said.

"Just on a road trip." I smiled.

"It'll be 9.55." She said.

I pulled out a 10 dollar bill along with a drachma. The lady's eyes widened.

"My dad's medal." I quickly said and shoved it in my pocket.

"Oh, you're dad is a military man?" She said

"Yes." i smiled.

"Well, in that case, i have a special treat for you, wait here."

She walked over to the door and locked it.

"What are you doing?" I grabbed the handle of my dagger.

"Oh don't worry, there's nothing to worry about."

The temperature started rising and the old lady started to float. I pulled out my dagger.

She cackled, "What, are you going to kill me? I'm already dead!"

She laughed again. I quickly charged at her. Instead of stabbing her, rammed right into the wall and my dagger fell to the ground. There was loud clanking sounds coming

from the back and five men came and grabbed me. I tried to struggle free, but they were too strong.

"Well, look at you. You're full of energy. Perfect." She lifted my face up.

"What do you want?" I snarled.

"I want your body. Someone helped me out of the underworld and told me i would live again if i took the body of a demigod and you're the perfect demigod. You see, souls age

a lot faster, when out of the Underworld. I died when i was twenty and escaped four days ago. Look how old i am already! The older i get, the more easier it is to find me, and

you see, i can never go back

to the Underworld." She walked behind the counter.

"Who are you?" I tried to keep calm.

"Soon I will be you, Annabeth."

"How do you know my name?" I said

"I have my sources."

She walked back over to me with a peace sign necklace similar to hers. She picked up my dagger and cut my cheek. It stung. She held the necklace to to the cut and pressed

it against the blood.

"I miss the feeling of blood running through my veins." She quickly put the necklace on.

"What are you doing?" I said.

"It would be very bothersome to constantly hear your voice in my head, so i'm going to put you in here." She took off her necklace and held it up.

"Such a shame. This was my favorite necklace."

Suddenly the ground started to shake and there was a loud cracking sound. The ground split in half.

"Stupid boy!" She said. "Get him!"

The men dropped me and went behind the counter and picked up a boy.

"NICO!" I yelled. The crack was spreading and getting deeper. I could hear screams now, and there was an orange glow coming from the crack.

"NO! Kill him! NOW!" She screamed and ran to a corner in the room. Skeletons climbed out of the crack and walked to the old lady. She now looked twenty years older. They

pulled her and dragged her in with them.

"NO! Help me you fools!" She yelled.

They dropped Nico and quickly ran over and tried to grab her, but fell in. The crack started closing and the screams were sounding fainter and fainter. The old lady was gone.

"Nico!" I ran over to him. "Wake up!" He groaned. "Ambrosia." i put his arm over my shoulder and walked him to the ship. "Oh my gods, what happened?" Piper said. "Hurry

and get my backpack, it's in my room. Now!" I yelled.

Piper came back with the backpack. "Someone hold his head up." I said. Jason came over. I unzipped my backpack an took out some ambrosia and gave it to him.

"He's not waking up!" i yelled and got some more ambrosia.

"Annabeth, if he eats anymore, he'll burn." Piper said."

I started to shake him. He started coughing and woke up.

"Nico, are you okay?" I said.

"No, poison. Don't eat the food." He coughed.

Leo was about to eat the sandwich. I threw my dagger and it knocked the sandwich out of his hand.

"Hey." He frowned.

"It's poisoned. Don't eat it. Leo, we need to get Nico to the camp. Maybe they can help him." i said. "Can you do it?"

"Yea, i'm more awake now." he said.

Jason helped me get Nico in a room. I watched him through the night to make sure nothing serious happened. Soon, i fell asleep and had another dream about Percy.


	5. Chapter 5: Bad Luck

**Hey guys, so the last chapter left off with Annabeth having another dream of Percy, and this chapter is written in Annabeth's point of view, so im just going to write what the dream was.**

** A heavy sigh woke me up. I fell out of a tree and heard a loud cracking noise. Phew, nothing was broken. There was another cracking noise. I looked around and saw a boy creeping through the bushes. Quickly i grabbed for my dagger. Where was it, and what was i wearing? On me was a white dress that flowed down to me feet. It showed a lot of cleavage, except i was wearing a t-shirt under it. My feet were bare and by them was a silver bracelet with an engraving of a swirl. It started glowing and flew on my arm and snapped shut. Everything started swirling and soon i could see everything much more clearly. I saw the boy again and he went to a tree to rest. Slowly, i snuck behind a bush and watched him. As I got closer i saw who it was. Percy. What was he doing here? He looked extremely dirty and worn out. There was a loud roar that shook the ground. In the distance a dragon stood there sniffing the air. It looked straight at Percy and got ready to charge. i looked over at Percy and he was asleep. "Percy!" I said. He still wouldn't wake up. I ran over to him and shook him. Still nothing. I looked around and there was a stink bug on the ground. I squished it and held it up to his nose. He groaned and started to wake up. "Wake up Percy!" I yelled. Behind me i saw the dragon, it was distracted by a rabbit hopping towards the bushes. There was a loud roar again and the dragon blew fire from its mouth and burned everything near the rabbit. It ran over and devoured the it like it hadn't eaten in years. The dragon stared back at us and started charging. Percy quickly got up, grabbed my arm and ran. We hid behind a tree breathing hard. "Stay here." He said. "What? I'm not letting you fight that thing alone." I said sternly. "Look, don't take this the wrong way, but i don't think you would be much help and if you got hurt they would keep bothering me about it, think what would happened if you died? No way are you going out there."He hissed. "You can't stop me. Percy, i promised i wouldn't let you get hurt and I'm not about to break it. Let me see your sword." I hissed back. He handed it to me awkwardly. I cut my dress to knee length and handed his sword back. "What? The dress keeps getting in the way." "No, it's not that." He paused. "Do I know you?" He couldn't remember me. I couldn't believe it. A lump formed in my throat and a tear rolled down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away and held the terse back. "Um, yea.. we've known each other for a long time." I said shakily. "I'm sorry, I can't re.." We heard the dragon again. It sniffed the air and then locked eyes with mine. Before Percy could react, i stole his sword and went after it. "Annabeth, NO!" Percy yelled. He remembered my name. The bracelet started glowing again and everything started to swirl. Like before, everything was foggy and unclear. I saw Percy charging at the dragon with his sword and stabbing it right in the chest. A loud roar came from the dragon and it fell to the ground. Something else was happening. I squinted and saw Percy holding up the dragon's heart. In the distance were a group of kids around Percy and my age cheering and the wolf from my dream emerged from the trees and nodded. "Congratulations Percy Jackson, you have completed the 2nd test. "Whatever." Percy walked away. "Percy! Wait!" A girl with a british accent ran up to Percy. "What's wrong?" "Nothing. I'll see you later." He sounded confused and irritated. "You shouldn't be here." I turned around and the wolf was staring at me."**

**Chapter 5**

**-Piper-**

** A gust of wind blew in my face and woke me up. The port window was open. I got up and went to close it, but something was floating outside**

** the window. It was a necklace. Quickly, i grabbed it and shut the window. The necklace was silver with a mini heart locket that had a diamond**

** on it. Jason walked in my room. "Do you like it?" **

**"I love it."**

**"That's good. I got it a while ago, just didn't know when to give it to you. Here let me help you put it on."**

**"Thanks." **

**Jason put the necklace on and hugged me. **

**"I want to tell you something."**

**"What?"**

**"I got that necklace a long time ago, before i even met you, from my mom. she said to give it to the person i want to spend the rest of my life with," He grabbed my hands."and that person is you Piper."**

**"Jason." **

**"What i'm trying to say is, Piper, i think… i think i love you." Jason quickly stormed out of the room. I couldn't stop smiling.**

**"I love you too." I whispered. Suddenly the ship started going downwards. I ran up to the deck. "Annabeth what's wrong?"**

**"Wow, you look really happy, and we're landing!" I could annabeth was really excited, but i felt that she was a little worried. The ship started going down faster.**

**"Leo, whats happening?" Annabeth yelled.**

**"Everyone grab on! We're crashing!"**

**The ship jerked to the right and i lost my grip and fell off.**

**"Piper!"**

**"JASON HELP ME!" I saw him jump of the ship and come towards me. He wasn't fast enough, every time he got closer i fell faster. I looked**

** down, there was an ocean below. I was about to hit the surface and i shut my eyes and screamed. There was no loud smack. I opened my eyes**

** and saw that i was floating on a water spout. It started lowering slowly and soon i was in the ocean. A boy started swimming towards me. He**

** grabbed me and took me to shore.**

**"Are you okay?"**

**"Yea. thanks. How did you do that?" I was a little in shock.**

**He looked up towards the sky and I saw that he had sea green eyes.**

**"So, you're Percy?"**

**"How do you know me? Do we know each other?"**

**"Your memory is still gone? and no." I reached out my hand. "I'm Piper."**

**Jason ran towards me and gave me a hug.**

**"Are you okay? I'm so sorry PIper, i wasn't fast enough."**

**"It's o.."**

**"Thank you for saving her."**

**"Yea no problem. Is that a ship?"**

**"The Argo II."**

**Jason grabbed me and kissed me. "I love you." He whispered.**

**"I love you too." I said and hugged him again.**

**The ship landed Leo and Annabeth came off carrying Nico. He was very pale and looked almost dead. You could see people from the camp on the**

** hill. A large black figure stood higher than the rest and started coming down. As it got closer it got more and more darker around us.**

**"Welcome back Jason." It smiled.**

**"Lupa." He stood up straight. In the corner of my eye i saw Annabeth fees.**

**"You again." It's eyes glowed a blue color and stared intensely at Annabeth.**

**"Uhhh" Nico groaned.**

**Annabeth and Leo put him down.**

**"Nico can you hear me?" She shook him a little. "Leo get me some more ambrosia." Leo ran on the ship to get her backpack. More people came down.**

**"Lupa, who are these people? Friends of Perseus Jackson?" A boy stepped out of the crowd and examined us.**

**"For the last time… Remus. It's Percy."**

**Annabeth looked up. "Percy." She smiled at him.**

**"Annabeth," Leo cam running towards us out of breath. "There's only a little left, i think it will be enough though." He quickly handed it to**

** Annabeth. She poured it in Nico's mouth. He coughed and a little color came back to him.**

**"The ambrosia will not work, he has had to much. You're lucky he isn't dead. Move aside." Lupa said.**

**Annabeth slightly glared and went over to Percy. The wolf started mumbling something she couldn't understand. The darkness that surrounded**

** the wolf was fading away. Soon they could see that it was flowing into Nico. All of it vanished and Nico started shaking.**

**"What did you do to him?" Annabeth yelled.**

**He started floating and the ground started opening. I heard a slight growl from Lupa and it started to close. Nico fell to the ground and was dead.**

**

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. Hope you like it^^ It's a short chapter, but i felt like that was a good place to end since it's a big cliff hanger. I'll try to write the next chapter fast. :) Review what you think!**


End file.
